ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Fist III (San d'Oria)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Gain your mission from Rasdinice. Select Supply manufacture, and mission Crystal Fist III. * Speak with Adjutant (D-8) for details. He will ask you which craft you want to assist him in. ** You will have to give him ingredients for THREE different recipes in the craft you have chosen. ** Time is limited when selecting Crystals and ingredients. *** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the Crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. ***The Adjutant will only allow you to choose a craft in which you are an Apprentice (41 at least) or higher. If the wrong craft is chosen, he will mention that you are not qualified enough and turn you away. * Report back to Rasdinice to complete the mission. Notes *The list of possible crystal and ingredient choices is increased to 6 per menu from 5 in Crystal Fist II (S). *Each round of choices will contain one, and only one, of the ingredients needed in the recipe. *The round at which certain ingredient choices are available varies. For example, if a recipe calls for 1 of ingredient X, 1 of ingredient Y, and 1 of ingredient, the choices given may be Z+X+Y, Y+Z+X, X+Z+Y, etc. **Ingredients can be asked in a different order even for the same recipes. Just because it was one way earlier, doesn't mean it won't change later on. Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Ash Staff - + Bat Fang + Ash Lumber **Arbalest - + Carbon Fiber + Mahogany Lumber + Mythril Ingot **Bast Parchment - + Elm Log + Moko Grass + Distilled Water **Book Holder - + Holly Lumber + Lauan Lumber **Boomerang - + Cotton Thread + Maple Lumber **Chestnut Sabots - + Chestnut Lumber + Sheep Leather **Chestnut Wand - + Chestnut Lumber + Bird Feather **Ebony Sabots - + Ebony Lumber + Sheep Leather **Elm Staff - + Elm Lumber + Ram Horn **Flute - + Maple Lumber + Parchment **Great Club - + Bronze Ingot + Mahogany Lumber **Halberd - + Ash Lumber + Steel Ingot + Wool Thread **High Mana Wand - + Mana Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Wand **Holly Staff - + Holly Lumber + Sheep Tooth **Humus - + Elm Log + Bay Leaves **Maple Wand - + Chocobo Feather + Maple Lumber **Oak Staff - + oak Lumber + Black Tiger Fang **Tarutaru Stool - + Elm Lumber + Lauan Lumber **Traversiere - + Oak Lumber + Parchment **Tree Sap - + Chestnut Log + Maple Sugar **Warp Cudgel - + Ethereal Oak Lumber + Oak Cudgel **Willow Wand - + Willow Lumber + Insect Wing **Yew Fishing Rod - + Yew Lumber+ Linen Thread **Yew Wand - + Yew Lumber + Yagudo Feather **Zamburak - + Coeurl Whisker + Steel Ingot + Oak Lumber *'Clothcraft' **Black Cape - + Velvet Cloth x2 + Silver Thread **Blaze Hose - + Incombustible Wool + Wool Hose **Blink Band - + Flax Headband + Fine Linen Cloth **Chocobo Fletchings - + Chocobo Feather + Chocobo Feather **Cotton Hachimaki - + Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cloth **Cotton Headband - + Cotton Cloth + Carbon Fiber **Cotton Thread - + Saruta Cotton + Saruta Cotton **Fire Bracers - + Wool Bracers + Incombustible Wool **Flax Headband - + Linen Cloth + Carbon Fiber **Flaxseed Oil - + Flax Flower + Flax Flower **Linen Thread - + Flax Flower + Flax Flower **Hachimaki - + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Mana Cloak - + Cloak + Magical Linen Cloth **Mana Tunic - + Tunic + Magical Cotton Cloth **Mist Mitts - + Smooth Velvet + Garish Mitts **Mohbwa Scarf - + Mohbwa Thread + Mohbwa Cloth + Linen Cloth **Qiqirn Sash - + Karakul Cloth + Scarlet Linen + Red Grass Thread **Red Cape - + Velvet Cloth x2 + Gold Thread **Red Grass Thread - + Red Moko Grass + Red Moko Grass **Soil Hachimaki - + Linen Cloth + Linen Cloth **Talisman Cape - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cape **Talisman Obi - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Heko Obi **Wing Earring - + Insect Wing x2 + Silver Ingot **Wool Thread - + Sheep Wool + Sheep Wool *'Smithing' **Baghnakhs - + Iron Ingot + Iron Sheet **Bronze Mittens - + Sheep Leather + Bronze Sheet **Cuisses - + Iron Sheet (x2) + Sheep Leather **Dagger - + Bronze Ingot + Iron Ingot **Darksteel Knife - + Oak Lumber + Darksteel Ingot **Faceguard - + Sheep Leather + Bronze Sheet **Gorget - + Iron Sheet + Sheep Leather **Hibari - + Lizard Skin + Tama-Hagane **Iron Arrowheads - + Iron Ingot + Copper Ingot **Iron Mask - + Iron Sheet + Brass Sheet **Juji Shuriken - + Steel Ingot + Iron Sheet **Knife - + Iron Ingot + Elm Lumber **Kyofu - + Shinobi-gatana + Iron Sheet + Tin Ingot **Kunai - + Steel Ingot + Lizard Skin **Maul - + Mythril Ingot (x2) + Oak Lumber **Mythril Knife - + Chestnut Lumber + Mythril Ingot **Pickaxe - + Bronze Ingot + Maple Lumber **Schlaeger - + Darksteel Ingot (x2) + Silver Ingot **Tuck - + Mythril Ingot + Silver Ingot **Twicer - + Voulge + Light Steel Ingot **War Pick - + Steel Ingot + Ash Lumber *'Bonecraft' **Armored Arrowheads - + Steel Ingot + Taurus Horn **Astragalos - + Beastman Blood + Giant Femur + Black Ink **Bandit's Gun - + 2xSteel Ingot + Giant Femur **Bone Hairpin - + Bone Chip **Bone Pick - + Ash Lumber + Giant Femur **Bone Ring - + Sheep Tooth + Bone Chip **Beetle Earring - + Beetle Jaw + Silver Earring **Beetle Mask - + Beetle Jaw + Lizard Skin **Carapace Mask - + Crab Shell + Dhalmel Leather **Carapace Mittens - + Fish Scales + Crab Shell + Dhalmel Leather **Cornette - + Brass Ingot + Bone Chip **Gemshorn - + Giant Femur + Beetle Jaw **Healing Harness - + Bone Harness + Vivio Femur **Horn - + Ram Horn + Beetle Jaw **Horn Ring - + Ram Horn + Fish Scales **Manashell Ring - + Shell Ring + Wailing Shell **Shell Ring - + Seashell + Fish Scales **Turtle Shield - + Turtle Shell + Beetle Shell *'Alchemy' **Artificial Lens - + Glass Fiber x2 **Baking Soda - + Rock Salt + Movalpolos Water **Bittern - + Salinator + Distilled Water **Bronze Bullet - + Firesand + Bronze Ingot **Chimera Blood - + Lesser Chigoe **Coffee Powder - + Roast Coffee Beans **Copper Bullet - + Copper Ingot + Firesand **Copper Nugget - + Meteorite + Panacea **Cornstarch - + Millioncorn + Millioncorn **Distilled Water - + Tahrongi Cactus **Earth Arrowheads - + Marid Tusk + Copper Ingot **Fire Arrowheads - + Grass Cloth + Iron Ingot + Slime Oil **Ice Arrowheads - + Cermet Chunk + Copper Ingot **Lightning Arrowheads - + Steel Ingot + Copper Ingot **Minnow - + Copper Ingot + Glass Fiber **Polyflan Paper - + Polyflan **Poison Potion - + Mercury + Poison Dust **Prism Powder - + Glass Fiber + Artificial Lens + Glass Fiber **Sleeping Potion - + Chamomile + Poison Flour + Sleepshroom **Vermilion Lacquer - + Sulfur + Mercury **Wax Sword - + Bronze Sword + Beeswax **Water Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Merrow Scale **Wind Arrowheads - + Colibri Beak + Copper Ingot *'Cooking' **Baked Popoto - + Popoto + Selbina Butter **Beaugreen Sautee - + Beaugreens + Selbina Butter **Eel Kabob - + Olive Oil + Black Eel **Fish Broth - + Bluetail x2 **Grilled Hare - + Dried Marjoram + Hare Meat **Hard-Boiled Egg - + Bird Egg + Distilled Water **Lik Kabob - + Lik + Bomb Arm **Melon Juice - + Thundermelon + Watermelon **Pickled Herring - + Nosteau Herring + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt **Pie Dough - + Rock Salt + San d'Orian Flour + Selbina Butter **Pineapple Juice - + Kazham Pineapple + Kazham Pineapple **Roast Carp - + Moat Carp + Rock Salt **Roast Pipira - + Pipira + Rock Salt **Roast Trout - + Shining Trout + Rock Salt **Roasted Almond - + Almond **Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon **Salmon Roe - + Rock Salt + Salmon Eggs **Selbina Butter - + Selbina Milk + Rock Salt **Shadow Apple - + Coffee Powder + Faerie Apple **Spaghetti - + Rock Salt + Semolina **Speed Apple - + Faerie Apple + Honey **Stamina Apple - + Faerie Apple + Yogurt *'Leathercraft' **Breath Mantle - + Fragrant Dhalmel Hide + Dhalmel Mantle **Warrior's Belt - + Dhalmel Leather + Iron Chain **Studded Bandana - + Leather Bandana + Iron Chain **Sandals - + Dhalmel Leather + Sheep Leather **Mist Pumps - + Garish Pumps + Smooth Sheep Leather **Leather Belt - + Sheep Leather + Iron Chain **Lizard Belt - + Lizard Skin + Iron Chain **Moccasins - + Dhalmel Leather + Raptor Skin + Linen Cloth **Healing Vest - + Vivio Sheep Leather + Studded Vest **Amemet Mantle - + Amemet Skin + Lizard Molt + Grass Thread **Parchment - + Sheep Leather + Rolanberry **Raptor Jerkin - + Sheep Leather + Raptor Skin x2 *'Goldsmithing' **Palmer's Bangles - + Rogue's Silver + Silver Bangles **Sardonyx - + Red Rock **Silver Mail - + Chainmail + Silver Chain x2 **Wingedge - + Mythril Ingot + Silver Ingot + Cotton Thread **Poisona Ring - + Neutralizing Silver + Silver Ring **Hiraishin - + Copper Ingot + Silver Ingot **Light Opal - + White Rock **Buckler - + Mythril Sheet x2 + Targe **Silver Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Silver Ingot **Amber - + Yellow Rock **Spark Kris - + Mythril Ingot + Darksteel Kris **Aero Mufflers - + Mufflers + Mythril Mesh Sheet **Silver Hose - + Chain Hose + Silver Chain ---- Game Description Client: (Southern San d'Oria (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details.